Strigi Bloodline
' Strigi Vampires' are a vampire bloodline that seeks to reject the constant need to thirst on human blood. This rejection of blood makes them extremely pale, and in all cases makes them the weakest of all the vampire bloodlines. In some cases this lack of blood has begun to effect the actual body makeup of Stigi Vampires, and they have begun to appear nearly monsterous. Despite this monsterous appearance at times the Strigi Vampires are defined by their love for the people that they serve in the capital of their region. The Strigi Vampires work tirelessly to protect their people from the violence and chaos often brought on by the madness of the other Vampire bloodlines. The Strigi Bloodline are members of the Church of Lilith the smaller of the two Vampire religions, and are the only Bloodline that are members outside of the Sanguin Bloodline. The leader of the bloodline is Ushoran of whom is one of only a handful of the leadership of the Strigi Vampires that have not undergone what is known as the Strigi condition. His second tier of commanders are led by Issah Laden, and Ashmad Nabin of whom are tasked with protecting the lands of Strigi and to continue to grow the Bloodline through the transformation of willing terminally ill people of Strigi. Characteristics When transforming into a Strigi Vampier, the body undergoes drastic changes due to the rejection of real amounts of Human Blood. In addition to wings sprouting from the back and height vastly increasing, the skin will pale, the eyes will change to an orange-gold hue, and the cheeks will narrow prominently. The wings grant the ability for much faster movement speed while sprinting and the ability to hover allows the Strigi Vampire to pass effortlessly over bodies of water. In addition, carry weight is ignored, so an over-encumbered Vampire may utilize this form for faster movement. As a Strigi Vampire, the four stages of vampirism still apply and as more time passes without feeding, the more severe these changes become. In direct sunlight, Strigi Vampires suffer the same limitations, such as stunted and decreased Health, Magicka, and Stamina. History Early History Lahmia Jafrey Hemsworth See Also : Arnor , House Hemsworth Ushoran always attended every Duke meeting, and on this particular meeting Queen Neferata allowed the floor to W'Soran, and he told the asembled group that a massive army from Anor was being lured to Weerhousen, and they were all going to be destroyed. W'Soran explained how he had specific targets that he needed for experiments but all the rest could be had by whoever wanted them. Ushoran said nothing and returned to Strigi discusted but not knowing how to change anything. Rebel Following the destruction of the Arnor army led by Jafrey Hemsworth Ushoran had completely hit rock bottom. He wanted to save the people of Weerhousen, but he had no idea how to without destroying his own people in the process. Civil War in Weerhousen Noteable Members Ushoran See Also : Ushoran "What we've become is a travesty. But the actions that we now commit on a daily basis have turned us into something so dark and twisted that are excistence should be put into question. At a certain point we either evolve or die. There is no room for more evil in this world, and we are becoming the very thing that we once feared back in Lahmia. May god forgive us and take us into his arms."' ''-Ushoran'' Ushoran is the son of Throth Neferata the ancient King of Lahmia and the last KIng of Lahmia before the end of the Neferata Dynasty under his sister Angelica. Ushornan is a Duke of Weerhousen and the leader of the Strigi Vampire bloodline, of whome are known for their casually non-violent behavior and the only bloodlines that are openly killing humans for sport besides the Blood Dragons, and Sanguin Bloodline. Ushoran has two siblings in the form of Katia, and Angelica of which his sister Katia has become one of the leading Vampires in Weerhousen and follows her sisters words to the letter, and his sister Angelica is the Queen of Weerhousen and is reponsible for many deaths including the Man God Jesus. As a young noble son of the current Pharoah of Lahmia he was not going to be leading anything of importance so he went about helping the people of Lahmia, and improving his reputation in the military. He would travel throughout the poor western half of Lahmia and would become extremely popular amongst the people of the region before he was deployed by his father to command a force on the western border. He would be a huge voice of disention within the Lahmian leadership, but when he was changed into a Vampire he became more loyal to Angelica and the rest of the Lahmia elite believing he could save the people fom within. He failed and the Lahmian Vampires fled north eventually ending up in Weerhousen where he assisted greatly in the founding of Weerhousen. A noble hearted man he has been the lone disenter within Weerhousen when it comes to the calous way they treat their people. Ushoran was willing to look the other way for many centuries but recently Ushoran is starting to finance, and arm movements withing Weerhousen in an attempt to root out Queen Neferata. This has also resulted in his attempting to kill many of the other Vampires there again to weaken his Queen. Issah Laden See Also : Issah Laden ' Issah Laden' is a powerful third generation Vampire of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline of which he became after he was turned into a vampire by Ushoran so that he wouldn't die. Issah Laden is rare in that he is one of only two people that Ushoran has ever turned into a vampire and Issah has been basically a son to Ushoran in much the way that Laysha has been a daughter to Ushoran, and Issah views Laysha as his sister as well. Issah Laden was born into the royal priests of Lahmia during the time of the great House Neferata, and he was a proud follower of the royal family. He grew close to one of the princes in the form of Ushoran and in this way he was the first person that Ushoran told after he was turned into a vampire. Eventually Katia his sister would discover Ushoran had told Issah and in order to force Ushoran to turn Issah into a vampire she would attack him brutally and leave him nearly destroyed, thus in order to save Issah's life Ushoran would turn him into a vampire. Following this Issah remained the only other member of the Strigi Vampires, and he along with Ushoran begin to exhibit the now legendary transformation into the Strigi Vampires, although Ushoran's transformation would stop abrubtly after W'soran would curse him, and thus he reverted to his human like vampire state. Issah would accompany Ushoran back to Lahmia following the exodus to Greece and would watch as Ushoran would change his actual daughter Laysha into a vampire in his only truly selfish moment as he didn't want to lose his daughter. Laysha Neferata See Also : Laysha Neferata Laysha Neferata is a powerful third generation Vampire of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline of whom was changed by her father Ushoran after he refused to allow her to die a human death. Laysha was born the human daughter of Ushoran Neferata of which made her a member of House Neferata. She had one sibling in the form of Rahmed Neferata of whom would die during the fall of Lahmia alongside his mother. Laysha was born the human daughter of Ushoran Neferata of which made her a member of House Neferata, and in this way she was a member of the royal family while they transformed into a vampire court. She would be hidden alongside her brother and mother by her father Ushoran after he was turned into a Vampire, and thus she escaped alongside her brother and mother the curse of Vampirism for the time that the vampire court was in power in Lahmia. As Lahmia was destroyed by the Empire of Nehekhara she would survive unlike her brother and mother and she would be made a prisoner of war by the vengeful Nehekharians, and she was made into the centerpiece of what was planned to be a massive penguin court blaming everything on her. Her father Ushoran learned of this and returned to Lahmia alongside his best friend Issah Laden and he would turn her into a vampire in order to allow her the chance to live and so that he wouldn't have to live without her. Ashmad Nabin See Also : Ashmad Nabin Ashmad Nabin is a fourth generation Vampire of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline of whom was changed into a vampire by Issah Laden in his growing attempt to expand the Strigi Bloodline. Ashmad Nabin was born into the conquered lands of the Lahmians and was alive during the brief occupation by the Empire of Nehekhara. He would be present during the rescue mission by Ushoran on his daughter and his loyalty to the old royal family led him to help them escape and this led to Issah Laden to turn him into a vampire after he was stabbed through the chest on their escape and would have died otherwise. Carried back to Greece by Issah he would take the form as one of the top commanders within the growing Strigi Bloodline after they took control of their lands in Weerhousen. Other Noteables Holdings Strigi See Also : Strigi Strigi is a very large Frankish city located in the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and the home base of the Strigi Bloodline of the Vampire Court of Weerhousen. The city of Strigi is the second largest city inside the Kingdom of Weerhousen, and its population is by far the most healthy and properous as the Strigi Vampires do not feed on humans out of their code. Strigi was first founded as a true town by the Empire of Numeron of whom placed it in a position of dominence within the Weerhousen region. Strigi would be sacked twice during the years following the fall of the Empire of Numeron, but each time it was rebuilt. It was conquered by the Lahmian Vampires very easily as it was outside of the larger kingdoms that dominated Weerhousen, and in this way it formed the first capital for the Lahmian Vampires and would remain their capital until the rise of Lahmia City. Under the rule of the Strigi Vampire Bloodline the people of Strigi have become deathly loyal to the Strigi as they have protected them from the dangers that they all know is posed by the more evil of the vampire bloodlines. Category:Strigi Vampire Category:Vampires